Drown
by PepsiRevolution
Summary: He wades in the water  And wishes he could drown  One-shot


**Drown **

Disclaimer-I don't own Percy Jackson, it's a shame though Nico is yummy.

_As he breathes in the sea salt air and feels sand beneath his feet,_

_He wonders if Annabeth is thinking of him_

_They broke up last year_

_When he found her with a half naked Conner Stoll_

_In the boy's bathroom_

_She was kissing Conner like she kissed him everyday_

_Later he found out that she knew he was coming_

_Purposely she kissed Conner_

_Trying to get a message across_

_He felt this emptiness_

_This pain that he'd never felt before_

_He felt so Emo, when he was depressed _

_Even Nico told him he was becoming like that_

_And Nico was Emo himself_

_Katie and Travis tried to talk to him_

_Travis apologized on his brother's behalf_

_ It was ok_

_He tried to reason_

_And act like he didn't spend the whole day in_

_Sweats watching cartoons with ice-cream_

_He sounds like a brokenhearted teenage girl_

_Because he is a brokenhearted teenage guy_

_He does mope for days_

_Till he gets a dumb message at the door_

_In a green envelope_

_It's from Annabeth_

_With his name written neatly on the front_

_He tears it open_

_Way too eager_

_She's telling him that she's sad about how things happened_

_And that when summer comes along she'd love to talk to him_

_But when summer rolls along he finds her and Conner holding hands_

_The same hand he held months ago_

_He turns away and throws the letter that he saved purposely_

_In the trash_

_She wanted to tell him she was cheating on him for the whole relationship_

_They __**had**_

_She's sorry for it_

_But she just wanted to let him know_

_She has tears in her eyes as he punches Stoll_

_And walks away_

_He deserved it for taking her away from him_

_Conner was stupid too_

_Because two months later she was with another guy_

_Then another guy_

_And another guy_

_He thinks they'd realized she was playing them_

_Just like she played him_

_He can remember everything_

_He can remember it all and it hurts_

_He feels numb and he wants to punch Conner again_

_But most importantly he wants to feel again_

_He can't feel sadness_

_He can't even be mad at Annabeth_

_He starts to get mad at himself_

_Like he was the one that made Annabeth do it_

_He feels insecure and scared_

_So he goes to the beach_

_While there he realizes that maybe it wasn't him_

_Maybe Annabeth was made some way_

_Like she isn't sure who she wants_

_Like when you see a whole bunch of candy_

_You can't choose so you grab_

_Skittles_

_M&M's_

_Hershey's_

_And sour patches_

_In the end he thinks_

_Annabeth will get pushed in same direction_

_Soon someone will be choosing her and_

_Skittles_

_M&M'S_

_Hershey's _

_And sour patches_

_He wants comeuppance_

_But never acts on it_

_He doesn't want her to hurt even though he went through_

_**Hell**__ for her_

_So he sits on the pier the next year_

_Drawing circles in the sand_

_Sometimes wishes he could drown_

_Sink to the bottom of the sea_

_And never come up_

_He's tried because that's the only way he wants to go_

_He always gets saved by_

_Poseidon_

_He wants to surrender his soul to the ocean_

_He wants to become part of it_

_He wants to be the sea_

_He can't he really can't_

_As he thinks about the lives he's saved_

_And the people who he's seen die_

_And the people he's seen grieve_

_He wants to believe if he does he'll be another person to die_

_His family and friends will be the people grieving_

_And this way he'll be another person saved_

_He can save himself_

_Now As he breathes in the sea salt air and feels sand beneath his feet,_

_He wonders if Annabeth is thinking of him_

_They broke up last year_

_And he's still in his angst-y stage_

_He wades in the water_

_And wishes he could drown_

Woe I am so full of angst. I don't know where it's coming from. Like I just ate an angst sandwich and this is the effects. Well huzza, huzza. I will make more angsty one shots and let you read them. Say hello to my talking rabbit.

Rosy: Hi guys Review Pwease


End file.
